ERASE
by I AM A ERROR
Summary: You kill Sans. But something feels off. Then you find yourself in Underfell, then a lab... Being rewriten to remove shiping and cringe
1. Reflection

**IAE says "Hello! So this story is based off of a mod idea that I had for Undertale. All characters belong to their respective owners."**

* * *

You finally kill Sans pushing you level 20. Where you should be at this point in the game. Maxed out in all stats there is nothing can stand in your way. As you walk towards the throne room you wonder why you let Frisk **SPARE** their lives in the first place.

Papyrus is loud and obnoxious like a three year old.

Toriel is to caring for her own good and overprotective.

Asgore while in a better mental shape than before. He is still broken inside.

Flowey/Asriel came to the surface after a while but he had no soul. So he was still murderous as ever.

Mettaton was so focused on fame and fortune that you never saw him or his relatives. Though you did hear rumors that her and Napstablook where dating.

Alphys and Undyne are anime obsessed and completely engrossed to their jobs as a scientist and a physical trainer so you only see them on holidays.

Sans was as lazy as ever on the surface though he somehow became Frisks boyfriend.

And I AM A ERROR? He is the weirdest human you have ever met. He is extremely lazy though he can't compete with Sans for the title of most lazy, he is extremely powerful, and yet he seems to be extremely kind to others. Shown by him being the first one to give the monsters homes. But. Nobody around knows anything about him except that he is really good in science which is a little odd.

But you the demon inside every human got sick of all of this kindness. You would have prefered taking I AM A ERROR over because then you could destroy everything with ease. But every time you try to you get repeled by something.

So you took over Frisk and did a **TRUE RESET**. After you did it Frisk tried to take back control so you killed them and used their **DETERMINATION** to revive your old body and left hers for dead.


	2. RESET

You walk into the throne room and encounter Asgore. He questions what monster you are then you kill him. After you kill Flowey you answer Asgore's question with The Angel of Death.

You go to the **ERASE** button to complete the task that you were made to do. But blue magic takes you away from the button at the last second. You turn to face the monster that stopped you from **ERASING** this stupid world and you recognize a familiar comical grin with two blue glowing eyes.

Then you suddenly start to fall. As you fall again you see a skeleton like figure but he has two cracks coming from his eyes and looks faded.

A split second later he disappears and you see the golden flowers one again.


	3. Switch

You feel only two things when you realise what happened. **ANGER** and **DETERMINATION**. Someone **RESET** the timeline just before you completed your task to **ERASE** this damn world.

But it seems someone else has been filed with **DETERMINATION** as you suddenly fight for control with Frisk. But you realise that something is off about the fight. Normally when you fight for control Frisk is there fighting you but this time you see smiley trashbag with two glowing eyes. But you know Frisk there.

You let her win and go to the back of her mind. Not because you're scared of Sans with two glowing eyes or anything. It is purely for strategic reasons.

Frisk wakes up in the bed of golden flowers and yells "YEEEEES I AM BACK IN CONTROL!" After a quick inventory and stat check she goes to find Flowey. And Flowey is hurt. Badly. She goes over and tries to help Flowey by giving him a Legendary Hero. Flowey takes it but before he can take a bite Toriel shoots him with a fireball.

Then Toriel says "What a miserable creature. Keeping a human. All to himself"


	4. Kind Chara?

Toriel leaves Frisk there after saying "If you can survive the ruins. Come visit me. I will be waiting."

Frisk then goes up to Flowey to see if he is alright. Flowey then says "T-thanks. But why are you here and how did you get those Legendary heroes? Those can only be bought at MTT Resort!"

Frisk then says "Well.. In the previous timeline. Chara nearly killed me and then proceed to kill everyone-"

Flowey interrupts and says "Chara? Killing? Now those are two things that don't belong in the same sentence."

Frisk then dumbfoundingly says "Wait wait wait. Your Chara doesn't like killing or hurting others?"

Flowey says "Chara was the nicest thing ever to grace the underground! She was kind to everyone here no matter what! Right until her death. And even still she is the angel of hope now! Guiding other kind individuals though this hate ridden place. But anyways continue."

Frisk says "Well. My Chara nearly killed everyone in the underground. She missed Me, Sans, and a man named W. ."


	5. Toriel FIGHT!

IAE says "Hello! Just a quick little message here. This story and my Q&A may stop because I am currently writing these stories on a school Ipad and the school wants them back. I will see if I can get another device to type on but that may not be for a while so. Don't expect updates in the last week of May or past that. Now let's go see how Frisk is doing."

You see Frisk fighting Toriel. Frisk has died 20 times but is still filled with **DETERMINATION**.

 ***Fires are smoldering around you**

Frisk **ACT- Speak** "Toriel just let me though! I will be safe!"

Toriel replies "But my child I just want to give you a painless death. The monsters out there will kill you for sure! Then they will take your **SOUL** and use it to break the Barrier and wage war against the humans!" ***Smoke twirls in the air**

Frisk **ACT- Yell** "So? Death by fire is one of the most painful ways to die! And I have died 20 times against you!"

Toriel stops attacking then replies "You have died before? Then how are you alive? And how do I not remember this?"

Frisk **ACT-Explain** "I have the ability to manipulate time! So every time I die I **LOAD** and re fight them so that I can have another chance to make them my friends!"

Toriel replies "You should have told me this earlier! Alright I will let you go. May you have safe travels" then Toriel leaves.

 ***BATTLE END! You gained 300G and 0 EXP!**

Frisk goes into the next room and sees Flowey.

Flowey says "So how many times did you die? And sorry I couldn't help you. I can't go through concrete"

Frisk replies "I died 20 times. But it's ok Flowey. I died to my Toriel what 30 times? "

Flowey says "It's just hard to wrap my head around the fact that from where you come from that me and Chara are evil and the other monsters are nice."

Frisk says "It's hard for me to comprehend that you and Chara are nice. And is there any way she can be called? Because my Chara is still around."

Flowey answers "Well it is said that the angel of hope will be shown to those who are truly kind through the underground. So just be kind!"

Frisk replies "Oh that's easy!"

Flowey asks "But I have another question. Would you mind if I ask?"

Frisk says "Go ahead and ask! I have a gift for you but that can wait."

Flowey says "A gift?! Anyway you said that Chara basically tore you and your soul to shreds. So how did you live let alone take back your body when you came to this timeline?"

Frisk replies "Oh that… Well Sans teleported over to where I was after he saw that Chara revived her old body and when he saw the state I was in. He took me to his house and he healed me with some of Papyrus' spaghetti. Then soon after he had to go fight Chara. When he lost he teleported back to say goodbye and I gave him my soul. So that way we both would live. Plus Papyrus' spaghetti isn't that good as a healing item so I would have died if he didn't absorb my soul."

Flowey says "So Sans is there right now? Can I speak to him?"

Frisk replies "No he isn't here right now. After we stopped Chara from **ERASING** the world someone **RESET** and we soon found out that we were back in my body. So after we kicked Chara out we split so that way his bro Papyrus wouldn't go crazy thinking his bro was dead."

 _ **Meanwhile in Frisk's mindscape**_

You hear the passing conversation between Flowey and Frisk but you have no time to think about it as you **FIGHTING** a man named W. D. Gaster


	6. The old whoopee cushion in a hand trick

*MeGaLo strikes back plays in the background*

You don't know how this man got here but he certainly doesn't want you taking control. You can only vaguely understand what he says and his attacks make your fight against Sans look like a walk through the park on a warm summer day.

Your turn comes and you're hit the **FIGHT** button and **MISS** once again.

W. says "I will keep you from **ERASING** the Alpha timeline at all costs."

Gaster attacks! You dodge most of the attacks but you screw up and hit one Gaster Blaster Blast dealing 66666 damage and breaking your soul.

 _ ***But it refused**_

 _Meanwhile in Snowden_

? says "Human. Don't you know how to greet an old pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

*The sound of whoopee cushions fill the air

Frisk, Sans and UF!Sans laugh.

Sans says "now isn't that a _skeleton_ more funny than showing the gaster blaster and scaring the life out of them?"

UF!Sans says "I have to admit that was funny! That would never get old! But it doesn't make the human fear me though."

Sans says "oh you can do that later like when they reach the mtt resort tell them if you weren't so lazy. *eyes go dark* They would be dead where they stand. and hi frisk!"


	7. Papyrus FIGHT!

IAE says "Heya you have been busy huh. Welp I-*gets a phone call and answers it* Oh.. Welp I better go. Have fun with Gaster. You dirty brother killer."

 ***You split from Chara**

Chara says before you leave the mindscape "Hey partner have a fun time! I will deal with Wing Dingus over here. And have TONS OF FUN!"

Gaster yells "THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

 ***You leave and see Frisk FIGHTING UF!Papyrus**

* * *

Frisk **ACT-Talk** "Why must we **FIGHT**? Kindness can go long ways."

Papyrus says "But I must uphold my reputation! As part of the Royal Guard I can't fail my duties! Unlike my brother and my brothers clone."

Papyrus **FIGHTS**! A barrage of bones fly at Frisk! Only one hits so she takes 7 damage!

 ***Papyrus sharpens his bone sword**

Frisk **ACT-Talk** "Come on Papyrus on the surface you want to know how the most famous heroes win their fights?"

Papyrus asks "How? Swords? Blackmailing? Guns?"

Frisk says "Nope. They win through **MERCY**. Because then no one has to die."

Papyrus says "That is interesting… Tell you what human. You have. Shown kindness to me. A thing not shown by us monsters. So if you don't get hit on this next turn. You can have the honor of being the GREAT PAPYRUS' FIRST HUMAN FRIEND!"

Papyrus **FIGHTS**! doing his signature attack! The giant bone barrage! But Frisk dodges it all!

Papyrus says "Well human you have proven yourself to be my friend! And I personally invite you to come over to my home whenever you want. But right now I have to go and do some sparring with Undyne."*leaves*

Sans teleports in then he says "so kiddo how did it go? are you hurt?"

Frisk replies "I'm fine Sans. You?"

Sans says "ok here as well. but anyways. i have gotten some info and it isn't good."

Frisk says "Ok. What else is new? What's the threat?"

Sans says "Gaster is getting tired. And we can't rely on I AM A ERROR to help us. He is working 24/7 trying to repair the damage from the **ERROR** wars."

Frisk says "So basically Chara is coming out no matter what we do?"

Sans says "Exactly. But she won't be taking over you. Someone is with her. A partner. And they are watching. Right. Now.*hundreds of gaster blaster surround you* But. It's rude to talk about someone who's listening. Right?"


	8. LV 22

*You teleport back to the mindscape

Chara says "So partner. How did it go? Good?"

You tell Chara exactly what happened.

Chara says "Smiley trashbag really **HATES US** doesn't he? But moving on to another skeleton. Gaster Has been dealt with. And he gave us enough **EXP** to reach **LV 22**! But anyway I need your help to get back to the physical world so. So what do ya say PaRtNeR?"

*You grab Chara's hand and merge with her

Chara says "You were always the best partner. Now let's go and **ERASE** this timeline."

*You teleport to the ruins


	9. Free EXP

Gaster says "Hello Author's, Guests, And the few reviewers. This will probably be the last time I will be able to get this to you. At Least for a while. IAE is working his but off FIGHTING ERROR!Sans's but he will be able to help me soon. So goodbye for now. And don't get arrested."

With Frisk and Sans

*Underfell Death By Glamour plays

Mettaton says "Death! Bloodshed! And A Human! This certainly will be my most grand show!"

Sans says "you sure you're gonna be ok frisk?"

Frisk replies "I'll be fine Sans. I have tons of healing **ITEMS**. And I am a skeleton better at dodging than before."

Sans comments "that was very punny. how many more punderful puns do you have?"

Frisk replies "Oh I worked myself to the bone to get that list of bone puns for our first date. And I still havn't used them all. Welp. I'll see ya soon."*walks onto the stage*

Mettaton says "LIGHTS, CAMERA, MACHINE GUNS!"

Frisk says "Wait, wait, wait. Machine guns?!"

Mettaton yells "ACTION!"

* * *

In Snowdin

Papyrus says "Human. Why would you lie to me? Guess that's the way of the surface huh. Welp I the Wonderful Great and Awesome Papyrus shall aveng-"

 ***You attack Papyrus**

Chara says "Just shut up. You idiot. All you are is free EXP to us."


	10. Judgement

_**With Frisk and Sans**_

Frisk says "Time to get judged."

Sans says "you'll do well. I mean you haven't killed a single monster. Why would he fight you?"

Frisk says "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Sans replies "well if anything happens i'll be there. and don't you still have the power to load? so why are you worried?"

Frisk says "No. But I may have the power to **RESET** I just don't know."

Sans says "You lost the power to **LOAD**?! *sighs* Hopefuly that doesn't mean that they're back. And hopefully if that's so Gasters still alive….. Welp I'll be seein ya."

*Frisk walks into the judgement hall and tries to **SAVE**

 ** _*You are filled with DETERMINATION but it isn't enough._**

Frisk sighs then says "Welp here goes nothing."

* * *

 _ **The CORE**_

Mettaton NEO says "Guess you don't want to join my fan club huh?"

*An explosion launches you out of the room

Chara says "Well that blast was unexpected. But that gave us one more LV. Now that comedian is next."

*You walk up to a **SAVE** point

 **Manipulators LV 24**

 _ ***DETERMINATION**_

* * *

 _ **Back in the judgement hall**_

UF!Sans says "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL."

Sans teleports in and yells "STOP!"

UF!Sans yells "NO! THEY HELPED KILL PAPYRUS I KNOW IT!... But if you are supporting them *summons an unavoidable bone attack* YOU BOTH CAN GO AND BURN IN HELL!"

 _ **FIGHT ENGAGE!**_

 ***Underfell and Undertale Megalovania plays**

Sans blocks the attack! Then he says "Frisk has nothing to do with your Papyrus' death! Its another human!"

UF!Sans says while FIGHTING "AND WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU! THERE HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE THAN ONE HUMAN IN THE UNDERGROUND AT ONE TIME! AND THERE NEVER WILL BE IN THIS TIMELINE UNTIL WE'RE FREE! SO JUST DIE ALREADY!"*summons bones all around Sans and Frisk*

Frisk and Sans dodges the attack then Frisk says "Look at my **LV**! Its at level one! And my **EXP** is at **0**!"

UF!Sans says "Do you really think I care about your **LV**? **LV** isn't important! If it was I would have given you a speech explaining what it means. But I don't need to! There are countless ways to reduce your **LV**. And only one human entered! You see I put some detectors in those flowers and the area around it. That way I can know when a human enters the underground and it was only triggered once.*summons bones behind Frisk*SO JUST ADMIT IT AND DIE!"

Frisk doges at first but then she suddenly stops dodging for no reason and takes 19 points of damage.

Sans yells "FRISK!"

Frisk says "Welp. This is it. Good by."*soul breaks*

Sans runs over to Frisk and says "Come on! Don't die now! Come on **RESET** , **LOAD, _DO SOMETHING_**!"

UF!Sans says "Burn in depths of hell. Demon."

Sans replies "See wasn't the demon.*summons 200 Gaster Basters* YOU DIRTY KILLER."

UF!Sans summons 200 Gaster Blasters then says "Yes she was. You're just blind. So DIE!"

 ***They fire the Gaster Blasters**


	11. Notice

So a quick update here. ERASE reviews will be answered in my Q&A. And they won't have a single clue to where these questions are coming from and what they relate to. So the reactions are going to be hilarious. If I write them well enough. Well see ya latter and don't get arrested.


	12. One FIGHT ends then another begins

***Smoke fills the judgement hall**

 ***Battle end. UF!Sans won.**

 ***UF!Sans gained 1 LV and 2000 Gold.**

UF!Sans says "Next time when you do that. Compensate for **LV**. Than you wouldn't be dead right now."

Sans says "w-wow. A-any-y m-more e-ego y-you have t-to s-shove in m-my face?"

UF!Sans says "And. How the fuck are you alive?"

Sans replies " **D** - **D** - **DET** - **T** - **TERMI** - **I** - **INAT** - **T** - **TION** bitch."

UF!Sans says "Heh. You must have had one cruel Gaster to have that much **DETERMINATION** in ya."

Sans replies "J-j-ju the first one. T-The o-others were kind."

UF!Sans says "Welp I'd hate to leave a fellow monster like this so.*summons Gaster blasters* I'll take you out of your misery."

 ***they fire***

 ***Sans' soul breaks**

*UF!Sans walks up to Sans and Frisk's dust and says sarcastically "Awwwww. The two lovers blood, dust, and soul fragments are grouping together. As they try to hold on to life. So cute!*uses magic to put there remains in a bottle* Well I've got a funeral to go to. And I'd HATE to leave dust all over the judgement hall so goodby! *throws the bottle of reminds into the lava*

? says "YoU iDiOt."

UF!Sans asks "And who the hell are you?"

You step into view and say "I'm the manipulator of these worlds. Or as some people call me a **PLAYER**."

UF!Sans says "A player eh? Well I guess that other Sans was right. But there is no use in regaling in the past.*summons bones and Gaster Blasters* So let's see what you've got!"

 ** _FIGHT ENGAGE!_**

 ***Destruction of Determination plays**

 ***Dust flows through the air**

The Player and Chara **FIGHT**! But UF!Sans dodges both attacks!

UF!Sans says "What do you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?"

UF!Sans **FIGHTS**! But The Player and Chara dodge.

UF!Chara teleports in then says "I can't stand back any longer. Sans do you want some help?"

UF!Sans says "What. Uhhhhhmmm. Yes the help would be appreciated."

 ***UF!Chara joins the FIGHT!**

* * *

 ** _In the Omega timeline_**

Core!Frisk says "Hey I AM A ERROR you need to see this."

Cinemasins guy says "You need to see this chichè."

Core!Frisk says "Oh shut up."

I AM A ERROR sees UF!Sans and UF!Chara **FIGHTING** Chara and the Player. Then he asks "What AU is this?"

Core!Frisk replies "The Underfell Alpha."

I AM A ERROR says "Shit. I can't enter that timeline."

Core!Frisk says "Why is that?".

I AM A ERROR says "Something is blocking me"

Core!Frisk says "Well hopefully the Chara and Sans of that timeline can defeat the Player."

I AM A ERROR says "We can only **HOPE**."


	13. Underfell's end

**An:soooooooooooo how should I put this?... I'm sorry to say this but I had to skip the final Underfell fight… I just couldn't do it right. But it's not like you missed much. The only not expected death was Undertale Chara. And the next chapter will be very interesting because of a certain ask from long ago….**

* * *

The player goes to a **SAVE** point.

 **Player LV 27**

 ***DETERMINATION**

The Player walks up to the Barrier

The Player says " to end this run. Good bye Underfell! You won't be missed!" The Player presses the **ERASE** button

 ** _*The world starts to dust_**

The Player then says "Huh…. Why isn't it…." The Player notices something "I forgot about you." They then point the gun at you "Did you like being point of view? I didn't really notice during that **FIGHT** with those idiots that the perspective changed but….. You are keeping me from finishing the game so…"

 ** _FIGHT ENGAGE!_**

The Player then says "Let's see how much **EXP** your worth!"

You get the first turn!

 ***The world is fading…..**

You select **MERCY** then select the option **_RUN THE HELL AWAY!_**

 ***You run to a random Q &A**

 ** _BATTLE END!_**

The Player got 0 G and 0 **EXP**!

The Player says "Wimp."

 ***The World turns to dust**

The Players **LOVE** increases by 5 as they begin to fall….


	14. Another AN! (Last one i promise)

An: so if you haven't noticed i no longer really have any time to write. So i'm going to stop working my Q&A, SAVE, and Soul school until I finish ERASE which will also be shortened to get to the end of the story before 2020 comes around. Though i will be posting plot outlines for those chapers in another story so you can get an idea for how those chapters would have gone, and i may write and post those chapters sometimes in the future…. Oh and before i forget! I realize that my idea to put reviews from here into my q&A was doumb so i'm going to put them at the begining of chapters now...

* * *

 _ **Next time...**_

*It's a beautiful day outside….

*B-bird-ds are s-singing.

*Flowers are blooming.

*On Days like these Bruhs like you.

*Should be burning in hell!


End file.
